Realize: A JacobLeah Fiction
by Sweetzer
Summary: Jacob is oblivious to Leah's heart as they protect the Cullens against their own pack. Will Leah be able to tell him what's going on her head or will she keep to herself, as usual? Jacob/Leah Ship
1. Chapter 1

Realize

By: Sweetzer

[[I own nothing, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.]]

{Thanks to Kings Of Leon for the inspiration at 3:22 in the morning.}

Chapter 1: Spit it out or I'm just going to ignore you.

**JPOV**

_Seth,_ I said, slightly annoyed. _Seth, are you asleep? You don't have to run around like this, kid. I can do it. I don't sleep anymore. _It was true. My eyes were always wide open, because if I closed them then dreams would come to me and those dreams would kill me inside.

Leah shivered suddenly as Seth said, _I… is awake, Jay. Don't worry…_ He was about to pass out any second. I could feel the stinging sensation in his eyes. He was dead, poor guy had been using every last energy molecule he had over the last few days of protecting Bella and the Cullens.

_Sleep. Now,_ I commanded, though not using my Alpha power. I could sense Leah agreeing with me, apparently there was something on her mind she wanted to keep from Seth. I couldn't deny that she was doing a good job of not showing it, because I couldn't see anything in her head that showed a hint of what she was worrying about now.

Seth had shifted back to human mode right out side the Cullens back yard just seconds after I told him to get to rest. There was an awkward silence now that it was just me and Leah. I saw all the things that Leah saw, and vice versa. I had thought it was going to be weird, sharing thoughts solely with the Clearwaters, more often then not just Leah. But it was weird, I loved the way she looked at life. Everything was pain to her and her main goal was to get away from it, yet she was enjoying the ride along the way.

_What's up?_ I thought after a few minutes of listening to Leah battling herself about whether she should tell me what she wanted or not. I sighed mentally, then told her, _Spit it out, Leah. What ever you say won't affect me, I'm sure._ My words were a little harsh, but that was how Leah and I always acted towards each other. Like that could ever change.

Leah growled internally, deciding that she was no longer going to tell me what she had hidden. I ignored her, keeping my nose on the trail.

**LPOV**

Jake and I had finally managed to get Seth a sleep. My little brother could be so loyal some times, to loyal even. It bothered me that he would get down on his hands and knees for Jacob, in more then one sense, sadly… I wanted to wring my hands around his neck right now, but I couldn't show it. Jacob couldn't see anything I was thinking right now, or else he would know that I was starting to have feelings for him.

It wasn't like I wanted to like this young kid, his older sister's used to be my best friends. There was a three year age difference, but still, after joining his pack there was an undeniable need for him. That was my addiction, I guess, Alpha males. Figures. Sam wasn't enough, no, now I was tripping for Jacob.

I knew that I had no chance, though. Jake was still insane about Bella Swan. I hated that girl with a burning passion and Jacob knew it. Yet, I was still protecting her. For three reasons, though. One, because I had to get away from Sam. Two, I had to protect my little brother and make sure he was safe. And three… Because I had to stick with Jacob. There was no way in hell I could leave him now.

I knew we were supposed to be, though. Neither of us were going to imprint ever, both genetic mutations as we had decided just a few days ago. It was also clear that we had identical personalities, and with out our disliking towards each other, it could go far. We would be at peace for the rest of our lives. We could live a great life together in the future. Maybe never get married, but we'd be together and of course no kids because of my problem.

I'd thought this all up yesterday when I was the only one in wolf mode. Jacob and I were going to be together after the monster child was born and Jake was crushed. I would comfort him and explain my feelings further then I was about to.

I had been doing a good job of hiding these thoughts as we both ran patrol with Seth a sleep, making a majority of my focus on the passing scenery. I was becoming good at hiding my thoughts from my small pack. It'd be impossible if I joined up Sam's huge pack again, so I liked it even more.

As I glared at a possum as I ran the large loop, Jacob said, _Spit it out, Leah. What ever you say won't affect me, I'm sure. _Those words cut deep. I "hmphed" and decided that I wouldn't pore my heart out to him right now. He really didn't need to be such a jack ass. Especially when I was trying to tell him something like how I liked him and thought he should get over Bella before he had to.

He was already ignoring me, so I returned the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Realize

By: Sweetzer

[[I own nothing, all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.]]

{Tonight's thanks go to The White Tie Affair. Great music for fighting writing.}

Chapter 2: All animals can be stupid.

JPOV

I hadn't been human in a while. It was pointless now, besides when Bella needed me to go hurt for her. I was just walking in the woods about a mile away from the Cullen's house. It was drizzling, no surprise there. All I had on was a pair of Emmett Cullen's sweat pants that had some designer tag that made me scratch my lower back like crazy. How could he wear these? I didn't care; soon I wouldn't need clothes ever. Soon, I would be more wolf then man.

My thoughts wondered to the messy meals that I'd be having for the rest of my life as a deer sped through the thick trees. _Stupid deer,_ I thought. _Don't let the Cullen's see you._ It was odd, because this deer was running as if it was being hunted but I couldn't smell any of the leeches nearby. To explain the deer's weird behavior I saw the gray wolf, Leah Clearwater, trailing behind me. She was so dumb sometimes; I mean the Cullen food wasn't really that bad.

"Oi!" I called to Leah. She needed to get some real food in her. Leah wasn't really in to the whole raw food thing. She halted as soon as she heard my booming voice, but did not turn. Her ears twitched, she must've still been mad from me blowing off whatever she wanted to talk to me about a few hours ago. I sighed out loud, she was so stubborn. It really got under my skin some times.

"Leah, get over here and get some human food," I said. I wasn't going to site there and listen to her complain when I shifted back.

Leah started walking off behind a tree slowly. I heard an odd ripping noise, then the next thing I knew Leah was standing twenty feet in front of me in a skimpy tank top and some mud-covered shorts. She really needed to get some new clothes; she didn't need to suffer because of me.

It took me by even more surprise as Leah walked closer to me, so close that there was only about three feet in between us. Though she was tall, she was no match to my six feet, seven inches. I looked down at her while she glared back up at me. I hated how she was always so hostile. Couldn't she give a guy a break ever?

"What, Jacob?" Leah snapped at me. I grunted. There was that snippy Leah, always a crowd pleaser with her attitude. I lifted up my chin up a little higher to show that I was going to go Alpha on her in a few seconds. I hated being like that, but honestly… Leah deserved it. I was in no mood for her rudeness. My life already sucked with out her, I really didn't need anymore.

"Chill," I growled. "I just wanted to tell you that you should get some clothes from the bloodsuckers. The blonde _unwillingly_ lended you some clothes, so do me a favor and piss her off for me? Wear 'em, then get them really dirty and flaunt them around." I smiled softly, trying to show Leah that I wasn't going to start a fight right now.

"Why, Jake?" Leah began angrily. "'Whatever I say won't affect you.' Why would what I do effect you, huh?" And with that she bursted in to her wolf body then stalked off. I got a few glimpses as her clothes blew off, and I felt heat coming to my cheeks but I wasn't worried about it. I didn't like Leah like that. She just had a nice body.

As I watched Leah run off to where ever, I couldn't help but wonder if I _did _like her like that. I wasn't going to think about it, though. Nothing was ever going to happen between Leah and me.

LPOV

_I swear to God, Seth… If you tell him I will rip you apart limb from limb. _My secret was out now. It was going to be hard to keep things from Jake, which sucked since I was almost at the point of forgiving him for being an ass hole.

_Calm down, Leah, _Seth snorted. _I'm not going to let Jacob hear me if I think about this. It's gonna be to fun to watch his thoughts when you tell him._

I about stopped hunting the deer that I was after and tracked down Seth so that I could bite his ears off. It had been awkward when Seth found out about what was going on in my head with Jacob. He had shifted while I was right in the middle of telling my speech to Jacob. It led to me explaining it to Seth and embarrassment. Though I had to admit it was nice to have someone know what I was thinking. When you're used to a bunch of people sharing your thoughts it feels weird when you've got something locked up inside you.

I thanked Seth, and then began my endless thoughts of Jacob. I sure was mad at him, but when I forgave him I was going to explain why his words had hurt me so much. I was going to tell him that we should try it… Just try dating like normal people, and I just recently decided that we should give up the lives of being werewolves. Jake and I basically needed some normality in our lives. Maybe then I could actually have children. That would make me happy and maybe even Jacob happy. I sighed mentally, just thinking about it. I couldn't believe how flustered up I was getting about him already.

Like some weird trick of fate I heard Jacob call out. I stopped chasing after the deer I was following mindlessly. Was he seriously in human form right where I was? I couldn't help but sense a magnetic attraction between us. Jesus, this was like some crush I would have in middle school. It was weird having this crush at all, but it was also unstoppable at this point in the game.

My ear flicked back; I was shocked and a bit excited. What was I supposed to do? He was yelling something about getting human food as I made up my mind. I walked behind a large tree then shifted to a human. My worn clothes hung around my ankle, tied by my hair scrunchi. I quickly threw them on, deciding it was time to talk to Jacob one. I would come in as my normal self, then ease in. This could be it. I felt my heart rate speeding up.

"What, Jacob?" I barked. It was an act though. I didn't want him to be scared of my sudden politeness.

"Chill," Jacob growled. "I just wanted to tell you that you should get some clothes from the bloodsuckers. The blonde _unwillingly_ lended you some clothes, so do me a favor and piss her off for me? Wear 'em, then get them really dirty and flaunt them around." He gave me a small grin when he was done.

To my own surprise I really was angry. I was sick of playing his little jokes. This was the one time I wanted to have a serious conversation and he was telling me that he wanted to piss a vampire off. I loved how he actually cared about what I did now, but what I was going to say to him yesterday didn't matter to him at all. He had such mood swings, it drove me up the wall. I was no longer going to forgive him; he was going to have to wait a few more days now.

"Why, Jake?" I shouted. "'Whatever I say won't affect you.' Why would what I do effect you, huh?" Then I shifted right in front of him, not worried if he got a quick glimpse of my body. I was done with his crap for today, so I ran back off to find some meat. It was clear that I wasn't going to be able to shift for a while; seeing that I had no more clothes and I couldn't go home and get any…


End file.
